Projectiles are known to be a convenient way to destroy explosive devices such as a mine or an Improvised Explosive Device (IED), for example a mine buried in the ground having an earthen overburden, a submerged mine under a water overburden, or a remotely detonated roadside bomb. By shooting a projectile such as a bullet or higher caliber round into the explosive device from a safe distance, one can initiate the explosive fill within the device and be rid of it. However, to destroy a device such as a land mine or IED, one must shoot at relatively close range. This situation exposes the rifleman to harm from the ignited device. Moreover, servicemen in the field can only carry so much equipment with them, so any projectile of practical use in the field must be reliably deployed using standard infantry weapons.